Space, Time And Orgies
by FanfictionWriter101
Summary: Due to some faulty teleport tech, Captain Jack Harkness finds himself flung across the universe alongside a plethora of former companions to the Doctor, all of whom find the strong side effects of teleportation all to sensual. Succumbing to the influx of desire, a delicious orgy of flesh ensues, culminating in pure orgasmic bliss. [This was a commissioned piece]


**Author's Note: Hey guys. This story was a commissioned piece that was requested to be uploaded. I always mean to upload my commissions, but it keeps slipping my mind. Hopefully this will spur me on to get the massive backlog of pieces I have all uploaded. Anyways, let me know what you think about it. Orgies are always fun to write and Doctor Who has no shortage of salacious characters to be fucked in all manner of positions and styles.**

**Enjoy!**

Commission: Space, Time And Orgies

It started in a rather unassuming way. A simple thrum; all too familiar in the ears of those that have seen the interior of the Tardis. Even those that had spent years in the Tardis didn't take note, yet quickly found that something was most certainly wrong. Captain Jack was almost instantly stopped in his tracks, his stride interrupted as he stared ahead attentively. A metallic taste began to build in his mouth and the tips of fingers twitched and tingled. Breathing deeply, he let a smirk curl across his face before he straightened his back, clasped his hands at his side and waited patiently for the teleport to initialise. A few seconds later, a familiar rush of coloured light blinded him before his fit pounded into the floor beneath him. Staggering forwards slightly, he swaggered out of unsteady stance and clasped onto a metal bar in front of him. Having been a rather prolific user of cheap and nasty teleport tech, he knew all the details. The poorly wired sensor modulators that caused the metallic taste were always a give-away. And despite all this, he never could stick the landing. A few seconds later, he heard a series of exasperated squeals as several other teleporters kicked into action, followed by the loud thuds of bodies crashing against the floor, evidently collapsing beneath their inexperienced feet. A grin on his face, Jack turned, expecting to be met with some form of interstellar debt collectors, only to have his expectations completed unravelled, "Doctor?"

"Yes?" the Doctor replied, only to have his words echoed by two additional voices. Confused, Jack's eyes darted from the thin, pin-striped suited Doctor he recognised to the unfamiliar blonde locks a woman. Baffled even further, a third Doctor threw himself forwards, straightening his bowtie as he did so. Several whirring sounds later and three more people stumbled from thin air, falling to the floor. His face equally confused, the 10th Doctor's eyes widened as his lips parted, "Martha? Wait… Rose?"

"Why did you bring us here, Jack?" the 11th Doctor asked, his brow furrowing as he stepped forwards, only to immediately leap backwards as another body appeared, this one a slim and slender red head whom immediately caught Jack's attention. Side-stepping her, the bowtie-wearing Doctor closed the distance between him and Jack.

"Erm, I'm not responsible for this. It's been years since I've seen any teleporting tech. You always make sure to take it before I can have any fun," Jack chuckled in response, a lull in the arrivals occurring as people shifted onto their feet, all just as confused as each other.

"So, if you didn't… Wait… Oh… That's… That's strange…" the Doctor started, only to flash a peculiar look across his face, shifting his hips back and forth before turning to Jack, his words a hushed whisper, "Are your… your clothes feeling tighter all of a sudden?"

"Well, yeah… but that redhead with the legs just arrived and well… I'm a sucker for… Oh, no… Hormone imbalance. A side-effect of Polaris-Teleports. Absolute junk-yard trash…" Jack growled, somewhat annoyed, yet as his eyes once again turned to the rest of the room, he was… less disappointed.

"What sort of side-effects?" the Doctor asked, a panic in his voice. Not even offering a response, Jack instead tilted his head forwards, turning the Doctor's gaze across the room they were in. Turning around, the Doctor's jaw almost dropped as he saw a familiar stocky, busty brunette tucked away from the rest of the group. Whilst everyone else looked around uncertain, she found a small secluded area, propping herself up against the wall. Her skirt was hiked up around her waist, one hand clutching it to her stomach, flaunting her tight-clad thighs, her creamy skin imprinted by the tight garments, her other hand plunged beneath the fabric of her simple cotton panties. The girl's arousal simply couldn't be understated as the fabric was near-see through, her fingers running circles across her clit, carving through her dripping wet folds as she let her lips part in hollow moans, her body writhing with utmost satisfaction. Breathlessly, the Doctor exclaimed, "Clara?"

"Why didn't you introduce me to her before?" Jack chuckled, his trousers tightening ever so slightly, his sizable bulge pushing against the constricting fabric. Before the Doctor could respond, his own clothing growing smaller by the second, a familiar tinge of red stepped between them.

"I'll introduce myself. Amy," the redhead announced, rather unceremoniously and with a distinctly sultry allure. She cocked her hips, the steep cleavage of her nearly completely unbuttoned shirt drawing Jack's eyes downwards. Normally he wasn't so unkempt about his leering, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Jack… Jack Harkness…" he breathed, his eyes relishing the deliciously soft expanse of her rounded breasts, her shirt hiding away the juicy details of her pink nipples. Yet, upon further inspection, a complete lack of bra meant that her nipples were no secret. All he had to do was glance at the thin white fabric to see the subtlest of details of her pink little nubs

"Hmmm… Jack'll do…" she said, almost matter-of-factly, her hand then planting itself on his chest, pushing him backwards until his body collided with the metal railing behind him. Startled, his lips flailed as if to respond, only to immediately stop as her hand effortlessly dropped downwards. A soft squeeze of his crotch destroyed any attempt he would have made to stop her, with those slender fingers unbuckling his belt within seconds. Before he knew it, his trousers and boxers were around his ankles, and the erection that had been straining for freedom, was now cradled in the delicate grasp of the most stunning redhead. Breathing deeply, Amy slid her tongue across her lips, salivating at the meaty sight now in her hands. Her panties were identical to those of Clara's; slick with overwhelming arousal. As inexplicable as it was, there was nothing she wanted more than this man's cock in her mouth.

The desire was unending and before she knew it, her lips were pursed against the bulbous tip of the stranger's cock, tasting the delectable musk of her engorged head, his pre-cum coating her lips like lip-gloss. A moan shuddered through her lips as she did so, immediately parting them and enveloping that pulsating bulb of delicious flesh. The taste splashed against her tongue as she clumsily pushed her lips forwards, sinking them along his cock, moaning constantly as she did so, enjoying and relishing each bit of his cock that slipped inside. In her haste, the head of his cock punched against the back of her throat, causing her to gag sharply, the sudden discomfort doing nothing to stay her eager desire to suck cock. Pulling back, she drizzled saliva along his shaft, her hand moving to massage and stroke it along his length, lubing him to a gleaming shimmer as she suckled and gorged herself on the first couple inches, her throat consistently denying her the sublime satisfaction of swallowing his entirety. That wasn't for a lack of trying. It seemed for the longest time that the entire room was filled with the wet sloppy spluttering sounds of the cock-hungry redhead wrestling with Jack's veined cock.

As she lathered his cock with more and more saliva, his shaft shining with each plunge of her lips, more of his length becoming layered with spittle, Amy had begun to swiftly undress herself. Evidently, the tightness that the 11th Doctor reported was a common sentiment, with the pliable young redhead stripping away her jacket. Not wanting to part her lips with the cock in her mouth, she rather unceremoniously grabbed the neckline of her t-shirt and tore it swiftly in two, immediately exposing her breasts. Grinning madly at this display, Jack admired her cute little breasts, pert little handfuls with the tiniest of nipples. Reaching down, he squeezed one lightly, immediately letting out a guttural moan as Amy's mouth vibrated around his cock, her appreciation of a simple fondle being a clear indicator of how much the hormone imbalance was affecting her. Almost weak at the knees, Jack brushed her hair from her eyes and lovingly guided her lips along his cock, adoring the wet tightness of her mouth, paired with the most insatiable hunger. She was by no means amazing at suckling on cock, but the appetite she displayed was nothing short of orgasmically enthralling. Lightly thrusting forwards onto her plunging lips, Jack fell in love with the sloppy sounds, adoring how she seemingly got off on having her throat constantly teased and taunted, probed by his fat cockhead. He could only imagine how wet she was in that moment. It was such an engrossing thought that he almost forgot he wasn't alone with Amy, and that their display was likely garnering attention. He couldn't have been more mistaken.

No one was paying them any mind and they were all instead engrossed amidst their own acts of incessant lust and desire. More people had appeared, each of them taking to the moment with immediacy, their passion enkindling their gathering into an orgy. Everywhere Jack looked he was met with quickly exposing flesh, round supple asses and the most delectably bouncy breasts. The 11th Doctor had joined Clara, the two of them nervously looking into one another's eyes, both having stripped naked. Propped up against the walls, they lustfully glared at one another whilst playing with themselves, the Doctor stroking himself in tandem with Clara's explorative fingers. Just as Jack was about to look elsewhere, Clara's hand tepidly took the Doctor's cock in her hands, the Doctor's face contorting in bliss. Elsewhere, the delectable scales of Madam Vastra had exposed themselves, the woman deftly having sliced her wife's clothing in two, leaving Jenny completely nude, that juicy arse of hers bouncing as she squealed in delight. Two of Vastra's fingers were lodged inside her pussy, slid alongside two of the female Doctor's, the blonde Time-Lord locked in a kiss with Vastra as the two Paternoster's stripped her naked. Rose and Martha had both tackled the 10th Doctor to the floor, their bodies in different states of undress as they pulled his clothing away, lavishing his body with kisses and luscious licks whilst he explored their pert naked bodies with equal eager glee. Without warning, Martha let out a gasp as Jackie Tyler dropped behind her, her robust body bouncing and jiggling as she spread the dark-skinned woman's ass cheeks apart, her tongue slipping down between them to taste the sweet nectar of her slickened folds.

"Fuck me Grant!" a woman squealed, drawing Jack's eyes across the room to rather well-dressed blonde woman. Dropped to the ground beside her was a reporter's microphone, with a man behind her having hiked her dress up, dropped her panties to her knees, and plunged his cock inside of her. Slamming himself into her ass, the two of them stared lustfully at one another, their moans carrying across the room as they forewent any and all fore play, instead opting to fuck with wild passion. Jack could definitely approve of that. The blonde rather delightful sounds of intense pleasure were cut rather short as a hand threaded itself through her hair. Before she could react, her agape lips were stuffed with a thick cock, muffling her sounds yet not alarming her. Instead, her hands reached around behind the man whom had claimed her mouth as its own, cradling his ass and pulling him deeper into her hot and waiting mouth. Looking at the man-made Jack's blood boil, as the smug features of the master stared intently into the reporter's eyes, sharply fucking her mouth, forcing his cock deeper and deeper into her throat, saliva and spittle dribbling down her cheeks and she offered a content, cock-stuffed grin.

Jack didn't have long enough to be angry as two figures stepped between him and the Master. The delicious curves of River Song sauntered into view, commanding as ever with those swaying hips of hers. The way they rocked back and forth, drawing the eye to that round fat arse. The good kind of fat. Not sagging, but so meaty and plump. She had her eye on a blonde. Soft features and incredibly toned. Her stomach boasted a light six-pack and her arms were delightfully shaped. Despite that, she remained busty, allowing for the best of both worlds. Grabbing her by the back of the neck, River drew her into a kiss, their hands lunging at one another, pawing at their bodies, grabbing and groping at the plump pliable skin on offer. The last two people that Jack hadn't ogled were a little harder to spot. He recognised one of them as Missy, a thin and lightly toned -not as much as the mystery blonde- older woman. In true domineering form, she had a fully clothed woman sprawled out on her back, pinned beneath her body. Straddling this darker-skinned woman's face, she smothered her in her slick pussy, grinding and rubbing her delicious cunt against the woman's defenceless face. Despite being trapped, there were growls of hunger emanating from between Missy's thighs, showing that even when being dominated the faceless girl was horny.

Unable to keep his eyes on one place, Jack felt overwhelmed. No matter where he looked things were getting heated and deeply sexual. He couldn't keep up. As he watched the 11th Doctor boldly beginning to run his fingers along Clara's slit, taking over from her hand, Jack was suddenly prompted to look towards Rose's taut rear end as the 13th Doctor dropped to her knees, now completely naked. Dipping her fingers deep into her own throat, the Doctor lubricated them before curling them up against Rose's puckered asshole, easing two fingers inside at once, moaning at the tightness of her seemingly virgin hole. Vastra and Jenny followed her down, their lips focussed on suckling on the Doctor's tits, licking and lapping at her hardened nipples whilst Vastra lightly spanked Jenny's ass cheeks, watching them jiggle and bounce, clapping back into place. Just as Jack was relishing this, River had slipped down onto her knees, taking the blonde down with them. Their thighs parted and almost immediately they had their hot, wet pussies pressed firmly together, their slick flesh sandwiched together as one, rubbing and scissoring into a heated embrace. The orgy spun wilder and wilder as the initial kick of deep desires rushed through everyone's bodies. That initial desire to strip naked and sink tongues and fingers wherever was possible. Feeling like a child in a candy-shop, unable to rest as he was shown all the delights in the world, Jack was directed towards the delight that managed to hold his attention for more than a minute.

"Mind if I join?" a sultry voice purred in his ear. Before he could turn, he felt someone bite his earlobe playfully, yet sharply enough to cause him to lightly yelp. Turning to see who it was, Jack didn't get a good look before they had dropped to their knees next to Amy. Once again turning to catch up with her, Jack's eyes were forced close in a moment of ecstasy. Amy's lips had been plucked from his cock, robbing his cock of the warmth, only to immediately replace it with something better. Every single inch of his cock was submerged in the tightest, wettest throat he could have imagined. Her felt juicy lips pressed against the base of his cock, his balls lightly smacking against someone's chin. Moaning deeply, he looked into this person's eyes and saw the intense stare of Donna Noble, her throat bulging with his cock, her lips a deep ruby red, and her eyes showing more desire than he thought possible. Slowly, she pulled her lips back, sliding them over his shaft, leaving an imprint of red lipstick against his base. Drawing herself back to his tip, she held herself there for only second before instantly swallowing him again. Robbing him of his voice, Donna continued to deepthroat him, effortlessly suckling on his cock without a single gag or splutter, lavishing his cock in the warmth of her gullet, her tongue sumptuously drawing circles across his tip whenever she pulled her lips back.

Not missing a beat, she throated his cock again and again, leaving him at a loss as Amy massaged his balls. The younger redhead's eyes turned elsewhere as she saw what Donna was wearing. What circumstances that led to Donna wearing a black leather dominatrix outfit were anyone's guess, yet no one was complaining. Her breasts were outlined and accentuated with black leather straps, with a high riding leather and lace garter belt riding on her hips. Fishnet stockings and a skimpy pair of matching panties covered her lower parts, with a pair of black high heels finishing the look off. Not to mention the elbow length latex gloves that added to her demure look. Amy was just as infatuated with the look as Jack was, doing what he was unable to. Her hands practically mauled Donna's round breasts, squeezing and massaging them, sinking her fingers into the expansive juiciness. Rubbing and playing with her nipples, Amy eventually brought her lips down to her nipples, licking and suckling on them, tenderly nibbling on the sensitive teats. The accentuated pleasure of the hormone imbalance resulted in a intense shuddering vibration thrumming through Jack's cock, all a result of the meek massage from Amy. Jack couldn't blame Donna for plucking her lips from his cock to pursue Amy's beauty. Pulling back, she freed her throat of Amy's cock and rolled backwards. Laying on her back, she pulled Amy on top of her, having her straddle her hips. Jack thought a curious position, until Jack noticed exactly what Donna was wearing. A thick, ten-inch strap-on. He didn't think it was possible to admire Donna anymore than he already did. As much as he would have loved to watch them go at it, Jack was in a unique position to explore his fantasies. A room of sexual opportunities were at his disposal and he was going to find someone to fuck.

In the time he had been enjoying Donna's throat, things had changed in the room. A couple distinct groups had begun to form, drawing his eyes and lust from exposed flesh to exposed flesh. Taking a couple steps, Jack was immediately embroiled in another moment of bliss. A hand found his cock and pulled him swiftly to the left. More than willing to follow, Jack found himself looking down on an exquisite sight. A collection of beautiful naked woman, horny and hungry for pleasure: Vastra and her buxom wife, Jackie, the reporter -Lucy-, the 13th Doctor, and the busty toned blonde. They looked like some sort of renaissance oil painting. Vastra was lain back, propped against a pillar with River curled beside her, the curly haired woman fondling her scaled breasts as Lucy ran her tongue across River's neatly shaven pussy, all the while presenting her own pert bum to the open air. Jenny had her cheek rested against Vastra's stomach, her ass also pushed upwards, but just close enough that Vastra's long curl of a tongue could flick across her dripping folds.

The one who had grabbed Jack's cock had been the thirteenth Doctor, who, in tandem with the toned blonde pressed their lips against either side of his cockhead. Eager as he was to have them work his cock, he knew he wouldn't last long if they did, and as such dropped to his knees and pushed the Doctor backwards, her head landing just shy of Vastra's pussy, affording Jenny the opportunity to kiss her, sharing the taste of her beloved's folds. Dropping his own lips to the Doctor's pussy, Jack carved his tongue along her folds, finding the woman's throbbing clit and attacking it with a flurry of swift movements, her moans getting lost amidst the cavalcade of sexual sounds in the room. Before he knew it, Jack saw the cute, rounded face of the toned blonde come into view, the girl angling her own head so as to push her tongue against the Doctor's pussy, the two of them working as best as they could in unison, all the whilst moaning as they savoured the taste. Devouring the Doctor's slick pussy, Jack managed to push the blonde into an orgasm, the woman arching her back and pushing the two of them away. Not abandoning her pussy entirely, Jack continued to run his fingers through her folds as his and the toned blonde's tongue briefly wound into an soft and sumptuous kiss. Their tongues shared the last remnants of the Doctor's sweetness before the two of them parted, their hot and heavy breath lingering between them. With a smile, she purred, "Jenny…"

"Jack…" he said with a grin, only to receive a sharp, playful spank of his ass from the woman as she ushered him away, sliding her own pussy down against the Doctor's, taking their shared place for herself. Grinning, Jack turned elsewhere, knowing that there would be no shortage of possibilities. Immediately, he was met with his next placement. River, Martha and Rose were all on their hands and knees, their lips hovering intimately close with one another. All three of them shared fleeting kisses in between moans, their lips parting to allow the other in. Behind each of them, a man drove himself into their tight clutching holes, sliding their cocks deep into the women's eager depths. The 10th Doctor's hands groped at Rose's hips as he pulled her sharply backwards onto his thrusts, plunging his cock deeper and deeper into her tight little asshole. Evidently, the 13th Doctor's previous exploration of the teen's ass had kindled a desire for more. A desire that the 10th Doctor was more than happy to provide. River had the pleasure of having her ass plugged by Grant, the man fascinated with the plump roundness of her ass; a stark contrast to the perter shape of Lucy, his previous conquest. And Martha's tight snatch had the Master thrusting into it, the two having reconciled their differences through the intimate mediator of passionate hardcore sex.

Seeing an opportunity, Jack crawled over and presented the head of his cock to River, whom knelt in the middle of the other two, with Rose on the right and Martha the left. Giddy at being presented with a cock, she swallowed several inches in a single gulp allowing Jack to push forwards. Swallowing deeper, she allowed him to enter her throat with a couple gags and splutters, but ultimately taking him all the way down to the base. Moaning loudly, Jack grinned gleefully as his plan came to fruition. Without a single word, both Martha and Rose leant forwards, their lips pressing against his balls and swiftly swallowing one each, lathering them in saliva and spittle, their tongues playfully batting them back and forth as he lightly sawed his cock back and forth inside of River's throat, never moving too quickly out of fear of upsetting the delicate balance. It was a heavenly pleasure to say the least. Three beautiful women lavishing his cock with their mouths, tending to his most sensitive areas with loving passion, moans reverberating through his body as they eagerly allowed themselves to be fucked from behind. Had Jack been a man of weaker stamina, he would have melted in that moment and pumped River's throat full of cum. However, spurred forth by the reminder that the orgy was only just beginning, Jack held back, taking things slow with the intent of savouring the minute details of the entire salacious set-up.

"You! Yeah, with the dark hair! They've got enough dick stuck in them. Why not share it around a bit?" a voice called out. Before Jack could even react, he felt a sharp slap against his ass, the burning sting of a spank rising in his cheeks. Startled, he turned around and came face to face with Missy, her curly brown hair falling loosely in wisps, a dishevelled, well fucked look on her face. Glancing down, Jack noticed her folds were gleaming and properly dripping, the woman having truly smothered the dark-skinned girl whom she had been straddling earlier. Before Jack could comment, Missy grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards her, his cock gliding effortlessly out of River's throat, the trio of ladies returning their salacious snogging amidst hungry moans, not even noticing the brief intrusion of Jack's cock as their minds were consumed by the pleasure of the cocks driving into their asses and pussies. Being dragged across the room, Jack was pulled towards a smaller group of people, his eyes wandering across their deliciously naked bodies, relishing each inch of the glorious sight. Clara was laid back, propped up against one of the pillars, her legs spread nicely to reveal her slick pussy. Knelt beside her was the dark-skinned girl that Missy had been smothering. Picking up that she was called Mel, Jack noticed her face was completely glistening from her treatment with Missy. On the other side, the 11th Doctor was stood, lightly jerking his cock as Clara looked furtively up at the bulbous tip, pre-cum dribbling from the tip. It was clear that Clara was hesitant about all this. Her pussy might have betrayed her inner desire and lust, but it didn't make her any less anxious about engaging in sultry sexual adventures. Mel was softly encouraging the girl to wrap her lips around the Doctor's cock, telling her just how much she would enjoy it. Still uncertain, Clara blushed, her chest rising and falling as Mel sought to calm her down with a gentle breast massage. Sighing as she arrived, Missy dropped down to her knees and snapped at Clara, "Just suck his cock before we all die of old age. Come on! You spent your entire time with him drooling over the possibility. Honesty, every time I saw the two of you, you were gagging for it. If I didn't know that the Doctor was pathetic when it came to women, I would have assumed you two spent every minute connected chin to balls. So, get on with it!"

Having said her piece, Missy immediately lowered her lips down to Clara's pussy, plunging her tongue deep into the woman's depths, her hands wrapping themselves around Clara's juicy thighs and ensuring that she couldn't wriggle free. Instinctively, Clara tried to push her away, her shyness getting the best of her, but as Missy lavished her folds more and more, she found herself slowly succumbing to the intensity of the woman's oral abilities. Grinning madly with lust, Mel lowered her lips to Clara's breast, clasping her lips around one of her nipples and playing with the sensitive bead, steadily hardening it before biting and nibbling on the tender flesh. Moaning, Clara leaned her head backwards, her eyes rolling into the back their sockets for a minute. As her body began to warm to the cascading combination of pleasures, she opened them and turned towards the Doctor, the Time-Lord's desire to plunge his cock between those heavenly lips showing on his face. Slowly, Clara parted her lips, wriggling her tongue back and forth, almost gesturing with it for the Doctor to bring his length closer. Leaping at the opportunity, the Doctor presented his cock-head to her, letting her purse her lips against the very tip. And then, with a slow and steady push, she rolled her lips over the tip of his cock, letting her tongue taste the sumptuous taste of his pre-cum. Surprising everyone who was watching, Clara effortlessly eased her lips down his cock, swallowing deeply the moment his tip pressed against the back of her throat, and managing to swallow his entire length in one salacious gulp. Shy as she was, Clara could suck cock. A little jealous of the Doctor, Jack looked for his place in the delectable foursome.

As much as Jack felt guilty about Mel's involvement being relegated entirely to playing with Clara's tits, Jack simply couldn't abandon the delightful sight of Missy's lithe body on all fours, presenting a taut, toned little ass to him. Dropping to his knees, he grabbed her by her hips, holding her firmly in place as he brought the head of his cock up to her folds. Tight and wet; just as he liked it. It took little effort at all to ease the tip of his length inside of her clutching hole, the warm wetness of her sumptuous depths enveloping the most sensitive aspect of his cock. With his cock in place, he returned his hands to her hips and began to pull her ass backwards onto his thrust. Inch after inch was clutched by her folds, pulled deeper into her pussy. The further he explored inside her; the more pleasure filled his body. His tip plumbed her depths, his cock coursing into her pussy at a steady and silky pace. As much as Jack would have enjoyed endlessly thrusting forwards, his crotch eventually met her bum, his unshaven pubes bristling up against her soft skin. A muffled growl of pleasure vibrated through Clara's pussy as Missy revelled in the satisfaction of being filled to the brim by a big, fat cock. It was a rare satisfaction for the Time-Lady and one she enjoyed regardless of how it came about. Jack's cum-laden balls smacked against her folds, her juices rubbing against the swing sack and giving them a nice, glossy gleam. Keeping himself lodged inside her, Jack savoured the tightness for a moment, wanting it to last forever. It didn't take long for Missy to bring him out of that haze, the woman trying to rock her hips forwards yet finding herself trapped in Jack's grasp. With a smirk, Jack chuckled. It seemed that the Time-Lady wanted fucked... Who was he to deny her such a simple request, he thought, his smirk widening into a grin as he tightened his grip and adjusted his position for optimal swiftness and power, leaving Missy oblivious to the intention behind his shuffling movements. Not that she cared as she was preoccupied with the dripping wet folds of Clara Oswald, relishing in the muffled moans that escaped the girl's cock-stuffed mouth.

Drawing his hips backwards, Jack immediately thrust them back forwards as soon as he felt the head of his cock about to leave her folds. Slamming forwards, he made sure the first stroke was as firm and powerful as possible, wanting to give Missy a good indication as to what was coming. To his surprise, she maintained her composure, devouring Clara's pussy with purposeful intent. A smirk escaped Jack's lips as he watched her effortlessly take such a strong thrust in her stride. Not wasting a moment, he repeated the same thrust again and again, making sure the entire Tardis echoed with the sound of slapping flesh, her ass even beginning to glow a light red from the impact of his crotch. Perhaps it was because of the hormone imbalance clouding his judgement, but a part of Jack became dead-set on making Missy crumble; causing her to pull her lips away and whimper with pleasurable reverberation. Pounding his cock into her pussy, Jack began to work up a sweat, with both his and Missy's bodies lightly glowing with exertion. Yet, Missy only allow supple moans to escape her lips, the pleasurable sounds of her being fucked being muffled by Clara's pussy. Somewhat frustrated that he could make Missy's eyes roll loosely in their sockets and as mewled over the pleasure of his rough fucking, Jack's eyes glossed over as a thought crossed his mind. Looking down at her ass, Jack lightly spread her cheeks, revealing her tight puckered hole. Grinning, he maintained a similar powerful thrusting pace, only in between two thrusts, he let his entire cock ease out of Missy's pussy, his tip resting against her asshole as he pushed forwards. Expecting her hole to clamp down around his cock and prevent any further access, Jack was astounded when his entire length glided into her asshole, right up to the base. Impressed, Jack looked towards Clara's pussy and found the Missy's face had frozen in place, her breathing ragged as her eyes went wide. She wasn't in pain, but rather… intense pleasure. Her ass tightened around his cock, spasming and clenching wildly as her body began to shake and shudder. Her moans became brief and often silent as she writhed in pleasure. Like a vice, her ass held onto Jack's cock for several moments until he managed to free himself, letting the woman roll to the side, moaning as an intense orgasm overtook her body. Taking her chance, Mel quickly straddled Missy's face, eager to return the favour earlier, leaving Jack to attend to Clara's slick folds.

"If she can take a cock down her throat like that, I reckon her other holes are just as talented," a voice murmured from his side. Turning, Jack was met with the long rigid plastic of a black strap-on, bouncing in line with his eyes. Looking up, he saw Donna's gorgeous outfit, salacious and intensely arousing. With her hands on her hips, she glanced down at Jack and asked, "So… You want her ass or pussy?"

"I'll stick with pussy. The last ass I fucked rendered the woman…" Jack smirked, glancing over at Missy, watching her briefly struggle beneath a grinning Mel, the black woman grinding her pussy down onto Missy's face, all the while rapidly rubbing the Time-Lady's clit, perpetuating the intense pleasure of her orgasm and keeping the brunette writhing uncontrollably beneath her.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Nothing quite like fucking a nice tight ass…" Donna chuckled, her attention turning towards Jack entirely for a moment, "You know… we could just ignore Clara entirely. After all… I've got a cock… You've got an ass. We could cut out the middle-man?"

"And let someone else be the first to fuck Clara? Time and a place," Jack retorted, watching Donna raise an eyebrow suggestively, her hand dropping to the slickened plastic of her veined cock, the woman lightly jerking herself off as she ran her tongue along her lip.

"That's true… But I'm taking note of the fact you didn't say no…" Donna smiled salaciously, turning her attention towards Clara. Knowing exactly what Donna meant, Jack prepared himself for what was inevitably going to occur. Focussing on the here and now, he moved towards Clara, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her forwards. The Doctor grabbed her head and held her lips against the base of his cock, holding her in position to make the movement easier. Pulling her on top of him, Jack felt his cock rush up against her pussy folds, Clara's eyes rolling closed as she felt the impending penetration looming. Reaching down to enter her, Jack let out a moan as a hand beat him there. Keen to get going, Donna angled him perfectly and pushed Clara's ass downwards, sheathing Jack's cock inside of the brunette within seconds. Jack had the best view in the house. Not only could he watch the Doctor's cock sliding in and out of Clara's throat, but he could also see Donna getting into position, her dominatrix outfit making her look more appealing than anything. Not only that, but Jack could also see the look on Clara's face as she felt the head of an incredibly thick and lubricated cock press against her asshole. It was one thing to have someone buried in her tight little pussy, but to also have someone in her ass seemed to be a step too far. Not that Clara had anytime or opportunity to object before Donna claimed her rightful place.

The look on Clara's face as Donna slipped the head of her sizable cock into her ass was nothing short of delightful. Her eyes widened, a momentary burst of shock flashing across stretched lips, before a deep hungry groan of pleasure escaped her cock-stuffed lips. Her tongue fell loosely in her mouth, poking out alongside her lower lip as the Doctor lightly sawed his cock back and forth, taking control of her throat as she succumbed limply to the duo of cocks plumbing her sensitive holes. Having slipped inside with ease, Donna made short work of worming the rest of her strapon into Clara's ass, giving a loud moan of satisfaction as the last couple inches were pushed inside. Playfully spanking Clara's arse cheeks, watching them bounce and jiggle, Donna began to fuck the girl's ass, relishing the bouncy springiness of her bum, loving the way her ass clutched at her fake cock, and drinking in the salacious sounds that so readily escaped her filled mouth. Jack was in heaven. Not only was his cock enveloped in the tight warmth of a delectable pussy, but he got a front row seat to watch Donna In her element. She moved with such erotic passion, fucking Clara with deft and precise strokes. It was orgasmic to watch her throw her hair back, rocking her hips back and forth, all while wearing the most intense look of pleasure on her face.

For a moment, Jack simply lay there, motionless, but as he became more enthralled with Donna's movements, he began to feel a light pressure pushing into his shaft. It took a moment for him to pick up on it, but when he realised what it was, he let out a hoarse groan of pleasure. He could feel Donna's strapon grinding against his cock inside of Clara's pussy. Each thrust of her plastic cock rocked right up against his own cock, the thin wall of flesh that separated their cocks acting as tracing paper to the pleasures the other was experiencing. As such, Jack was encouraged to drive his cock back and forth, meeting each of Donna's thrusts head on so as to capitalise on the pleasure as much as possible. It was difficult to get the rhythm right, but with a little careful movement, he was able to lightly and shallowly thrust into Clara's cunt, the friction of his movements when weighed against Donna's allowing for an orgasmic union of bliss. So engaged in the pleasure and the satisfying sensations overwhelming his body, Jack was oblivious to the grin stretching on Donna's face. She was watching him with beady eyes, watching for that moment when the pleasure overwhelmed him. Clara's body was shuddering into the second orgasm that evening, her body growing limper and keen for subtler pleasures than the impact of a double penetration. With a smirk, Donna drew her strapon out of Clara's ass and took control of the situation in a way that only a dominatrix could.

Freeing Clara's agape ass from her cock, she grabbed the girl by her hips and lifted her upwards. Clara acted as a pliable piece of clay, doing as she was told. Lifting upwards, her pussy slipped away from Jack's cock, yet before he could say anything, his lips were smothered by Clara's pussy, the delicious taste of her sweet nectar flooding his tongue. Confused, Jack's cock throbbed, desperate for more pleasure yet simply being exposed to the open air. Hoping that Donna would sheathe herself on his cock, Jack made the fatal error of forgetting his brief conversation with Donna. Suddenly, he felt her hands on his thighs, pushing his hips back. His cock flopped against his stomach as Donna exposed his puckered asshole. Not averse to being pleasured back there, Jack's eyes didn't widen as Clara's did, but his face contorted into a smothered smirk amidst Clara's folds. Unable to see, Jack relied on touch to understand what was going on. Hearing Donna spit onto her cock, he waited in anticipation for that bulbous tip to find its way to his asshole. The redhead didn't disappoint, positioning herself against his tight little hole, running the head back and forth, lightly teasing his loosened entrance. Remarking to herself just how ready his asshole was, Donna glanced around the room at the various other men on offer, her mind wandering as various additional holes were suddenly put onto the menu.

Content to begin with Jack's, she pushed forwards, his hole easily parting and allowing the sizable length inside. Moaning into Clara's pussy, Jack grabbed her thighs and pulled her downwards, knowing his moans would provide ample pleasure to her sensitive quim. With the head inside, Donna simply thrust forwards, her fluid and swift thrusts being even more pleasurable than Jack anticipated. Somehow, Donna managed to angle her thrusts so as her cock carved directly along his prostate, grinding and pressing against that bulb of sensitive nerves and flooding his body with pleasure. Pre-cum leaked onto his stomach as his throbbed and twitched, writhing in abandon, pleasure surging from base to tip. As opposed to when she was fucking Clara, Donna went slower and more powerful, her thrusts taking a little more time to collide with his ass. Where Clara had the pleasure of Jack's cock inside of her to counter any pain of being fucked in the ass, Jack was being solely stimulated by the rigid plastic length buried in his rear entrance. Whilst he was no secret to a hard and powerful ass fucking, Jack was somewhat gladdened by Donna's admittedly conscientious pounding. It wasn't to say that Donna was going easy on him. The salacious drive to dominate still came through with light spanks to his thighs and ass, the woman forever embodying the dominatrix in her sexual exploit. Donna was in charge. All ten inches of black plastic made sure that that was the case and that whomever she was dominating understood it.

Breathing deeply, any pain that shuddered through Jack's ass was ultimately overwhelmed by the intensity of the pleasure. Distracting himself with Clara's pussy, he let his tongue dance wild circles across her folds, weaving back and forth as fast and agile as possible. His heavy moans reverberated through her folds, leaving Clara a shivering mess of pleasure. Leaning forwards, she clung to the Doctor for support as her pussy shuddered with bliss. The only thing that Jack regretted about the position was not being able to see Clara's ass jiggling whenever Donna took a moment to spank her bum sharply. Jack could have spent days simply watching those juicy ass cheeks bounce and shake and jiggle. Content with what he had, he felt his orgasm nearing closer and closer, his cock twitching and spasming on his stomach, pre-cum leaking and spilling across his skin. Ready to cum, Jack waited for that last morsel of pleasure to push him over the edge, only to have Donna pull herself back and unsheathe her cock from his asshole at the last moment. One of his hands lunged to finish the job, but Donna made sure that he didn't get there in time, his orgasm reeling itself backwards and causing Jack to groan loudly. Clara rolled away to the side, falling to the ground, her body gleaming with sweat and arousal, the intensity of the combined pleasures making her utterly exhausted. The 11th Doctor leapt at the opportunity, pulling his cock from her lips and driving himself into her pussy, continuing Clara's overwhelming supply of pleasure and taking for himself the very thing he had fantasised about for years. Giving Jack a wink, Donna stooped down behind the 11th Doctor, deciding that if he got what he wanted, she would get what she wanted. It took only a minute for Donna to find her way into the Doctor's untouched asshole, the redhead launching into a barrage of thrusts, pounding and slamming into his pert bum cheeks, inadvertently driving his cock further into Clara's clutching hole.

Deciding that it was time to cum, Jack rose to his knees and looked around the rest of the Tardis. The initial climactic orgy had dissipated into a more intimate affair. People had peeled away into small groups; pairs, trios and sometimes a foursome. Instead of wildly exploring the new sexual horizons available to them all, they had resorted back to tried and tested methods of bringing each other to orgasm. The Master and the 10th Doctor had Jackie Tyler pinned between them, the three of them laid on their sides, Jackie's plump leg lifted in the air to allow them access to her holes. Beside them, Martha, Amy and Rose had united in a triangle of oral. Amy's tongue was buried between Martha's lightly toned legs, with Martha extending her fingers into Rose, and Rose devouring Amy's pussy to finish it off. The toned blonde Jenny had Lucy on all fours, the muscular women positioned behind her, thrusting forwards with her hand pinned against her crotch, using her fingers as a make-shift cock to fuck the girl. Lucy's lips were stretched around Grant's cock, suckling and gorging herself on his length. Further along, the 13th Doctor, Mel, Missy and Victorian era Jenny were positioned on their knees, their breast all pushed together in a sumptuous sprawling mess of flesh, their fingers curved inside the partner to their sides, finger-fucking one another as their hot steamy moans emanated across each other's faces, the pleasure rippling through their lips as they hummed salacious sounds in unison. Truth be told, Jack struggled to find a place for himself to receive his end. That was until his eyes met the only other single person in the room. Sprawled towards the back, the familiar green scales of Madam Vastra were stretched into a suggestively enticing position, her legs spread. Her fingers were working amidst her folds, pleasuring herself as she admired the vast delights of the sprawling orgy. Her eyes met with Jack's and she gestured for him to join her. Sliding past those in the room, she watched Donna decide Grant to be her next target, lubing her cock up to pierce his tight, taut ass cheeks.

"Not joining in? You and Jenny were an inseparable duo earlier," Jack commented, sinking down and sitting next to her, his hand finding his cock and lightly jerking himself off, finding it strangely arousing to act a voyeur in this situation, pleasuring himself to the sight of others.

"Orgies provide many pleasures. Some physical, others visual. The sprawling of flesh makes for a truly orgasmic sight," Vastra murmured, relishing the way that people writhed and ground their bodies together, glistening, gleaming flesh shimmering with each thrust of a body.

"You say that as if you are no stranger to orgies, Madam Vastra," Jack commented. He knew that Madam Vastra was a woman of particular tastes and knew that given her choice of partner, she was no stranger to the kinkier aspects of life. Yet he didn't expect what she said next.

"Well that is true. Silurian culture differs in many ways to humans. Though I must say, pink flesh is ever more enjoyable in an orgy. More pliable. And let's just say Jenny and I have brought more modern sensibilities to a select group of particularly attractive Victorian individuals," she smiled, threading her fingers out of her folds and turning towards Jack, "However, one must know when an orgy dwindles. It is important to ensure you finish before the orgy culminates. Nothing more unfortunate than having to relieve oneself at an orgy when only moments before there were a plethora of worthy people to do it for you. That being said… Care to help?"

"That may be the poshest and most philosophical way I've every heard someone ask me to fuck them," Jack chuckled, abandoning his cock as a new prospective set of entrances offered themselves up. A smirk crooked itself across Vastra's lips as she rolled onto her hands and knees, presenting the roundest, tautest ass he had ever seen. Silurian physicality was truly something to admire when utterly exposed. He had never fucked a Silurian but was eager to try when presented with a sight such as this.

"Crude, but effective. Very well, fuck me Jack Harkness. Or I'll find someone else who will," she smiled, wiggling her ass towards him, enticing him to take his place. Expecting some wry suggestive comment from him, Vastra was pleasantly surprised when she was met not with words but with a rigid length of cock plunging itself into her tight pussy, her folds enveloping his pulsating length with immense ease. Moaning in unison, the two of them felt their orgasms beginning to kindle themselves once more. Surprised by Vastra's tightness, Jack chocked it up to her more athletic figure. Not that he was complaining. Sliding himself back and forth, pumping his cock in and out of her clutching depths, he felt the orgasm that he was denied by Donna swiftly approaching. Incidentally, Vastra had positioned herself so that the two of them could watch the rest of the orgy unfolding around them, and It didn't take much detective work to figure out that the strained faces of pleasure and the increase in intensity was directly correlated to the impending orgasms people were facing. It seemed to them that everyone was hesitant to be the first ones to cum, a sentiment that Jack could understand, even if he didn't feel the same. He wanted to cum more than anything. The fact that Donna neglected to let him finish only spurred his thrusts onwards, catapulting him quicker and quicker towards his inevitable end. Unsure about Silurian Human copulation, Jack decided it would be safer to not pour his load into her tight pussy, and instead slammed his hips forwards until he felt he was at the very limit of his stamina and resolve.

Vastra, almost perfectly in time with his movements, let her torrent of an orgasm explode free, her pussy clamping down on Jack's cock as he pulled backwards, plucking his cock from her pussy and spraying forth a massive cum-load across her arse and back, splattering her skin with copious amounts of pent-up semen. Groaning, he used her taut ass cheeks to milk himself, spilling everything he had onto her skin whilst Vastra growled with her own satisfaction, delighting in the sensation of being painted with cum. Evidently, their orgasms were the opening of the proverbial flood-gates as across the room, moans of exhaustive pleasure filled the air, with the constant rhythmic smacking of flesh suddenly ceasing as people unleashed their orgasms. Jackie Tyler had both her holes pumped full of cum, her own orgasm being ignited by the familiar sensation. Clara's stomach and breasts were given a nice coating from the 11th Doctor as she writhed through her fourth orgasm of the evening, having done better than everyone else in that regard. Lucy's lips bulged slightly as cum leaked from her mouth, her pussy spasming around Jenny's fingers, the toned blonde's other hand bringing herself to orgasm. The trio of Martha, Rose and Amy tightened their thighs around whomever was lapping at their pussy, pinning them in place as they squealed in orgasm delight, those sounds being muffled by the slick folds of whomever they were eating out. The foursome of women fingering and snogging one another all fell backwards one by one. As each of their orgasms overcame them, they toppled away, breathless, leaving Missy and the 13th Doctor feverishly fingering one another with intense passion, their lips locked in a deftly delicious battle. Across the room, the 10th Doctor and Master couldn't help but admire the sight that was their future selves. Eventually, the two ladies collapsed together, supporting one another as they laid onto the ground, breathless, the room falling into silence. All aside from the exhausted, laboured breathing of the satiated orgy participants.

"Well… I think the hormone imbalance has worked itself out," Jack commented as people began to stir, growing a little conscious of their nudity, but finding it impossible to regret what they had all just done. It took a little getting used to and plenty averted gazes.

"Any idea who would have brought us all here? I mean, this is the interior of your Tardis," the 11th Doctor asked, turning towards his 10th incarnation, the two of them baffled by everything around them. They did however, remain completely nude, their softened cocks bouncing between their thighs.

"Its not mine. It looks like mine, but its definitely not. This isn't Time-Lord tech. None of the buttons do anything. It's just for show. A backdrop," the 10th Doctor breathed, flicking several of the switches and watching as the Tardis didn't even make a sound.

"Are you sure the two of you haven't just forgotten how to fly the Tardis. Wouldn't be the first time," River smirked, making her way to the console and pulling away one of the panels. Instead of the confused mess of wires she expected to see, she just saw a stretch of black metal. A flat panel with no indication that there was anything behind it.

"So, why the hell would we all have been brought here? And if they can recreate a Tardis like this, surely they'd be able to splash on fancier teleport tech so that we weren't reduced to rabid fuck-buddies upon arrival," The 13th Doctor added, planting her hands on her hips, "Wait… Do you hear that?"

Silence hung in the room, followed by a soft wet slapping sound. Curious, they all turned to look at the source, seeing Clara bent over on all fours, her cheek resting on the floor as she used her hands to spread her ass cheeks. Behind her, Donna knelt, thrusting forwards with her strapon, pounding away at her tight little asshole, giving the newly sexually awakened Clara the hardcore shag, she so desperately wanted. Biting his lip, Jack began to jerk himself off, his cock beginning to harden once more, "I can think of a reason to use cheap and nasty teleport tech. I'm looking at it now. It does make for one hell of a sight…"


End file.
